


Weathered journeyman

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: We play our parts [5]
Category: Balto - Fandom
Genre: 13 which is up in age for a dog, Gen, Introducing Togo’s part, also lol outbreak fic during a pandemic???, but it won’t all be accurate since this is a fic, dog lore, haha - Freeform, he was what, i guess, i read stuff, of a spruced up movie account, research was done, so theres a certain vibe I’m going for, sorry I’m in a funky mood lately, theyre not meeting yet that’s later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It is far in another part of Alaska, that other packs learn of the outbreak.Togo has a part to play.
Series: We play our parts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637029
Kudos: 1





	Weathered journeyman

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start working on this.
> 
> I have a personal thing going on that has me emotionally tied up so I apologize if this is wonky; I’m trying to deal how I can. I love to write but sometimes my desperation to write and my actual brain function don’t match up.
> 
> Anyways, Togo is a good boy who deserves credit.

It’s the middle of the night, the first Togo hears about it.

The butcher’s dog heard from the tapping man’s dog, and everyone knows Chops is the yappiest child of Canos this side of the mountain. So when Dimitri - the tapping man’s dog - heard his person reading out the tapped message sent in, he immediately shared it with his neighbor.

This was information that needed to be known.

_Human pups - children - sick? Deadly, killing them slowly and swelling them. Special medicine to cure them is needed but they don’t have any. It needs to be brought to them._

That’s what Togo understood, and focused on.

He kept up a canter, wandering around town in search of Fritz.   
  
Fritz as usual was asleep in the shed; he said it was better than being heaped with snoring dogs. As soon as Togo entered, though, his nose wiggled and he was sitting upright, yawning.

“Another run soon, lead?”

All the dogs on Togo’s team called him ‘lead’, due to his quick ascent through the ranks at such a young age.

He really had been quite a spiteful little thing, hadn’t he?

(Honestly, he still was.)

“You could say.” His answer was gruff, and he sat politely while Fritz stretched the sleepiness away.

Once Fritz had finished with a quick ruffle-shake of his head, he too sat, waiting on what Togo had to say.

Togo, as much as he was a demon running dog who demanded lead position, wasn’t rash. Quick-witted, ready to make decisions on a turn or flick of an ear, but not rash.

“The human pups are sick.”

Fritz scratched underneath his collar. “Vomiting illness again? I haven’t heard anything from Leonhard about his family being sick.”

Togo huffed, but kept his patience. “Not here - far away. It’s going to be a long run to bring medicine. A very long run.”

Fritz stopped mid-scratch, leg still up. “. . .this isn’t normal sickness, is it?”

“No.”

Fritz lowers his leg, watches Togo’s face. “It’s very serious.”

“Yes.”

Fritz didn’t hide the smile creeping up on his muzzle. “And you’re damned excited for this run.”

At this Togo smiled as well. “I won’t lie, I am. I’m darned worried for those pups - of course I am. But a run like this in dead winter? I don’t have many years left, by Canos, but I’ll be smoked if I miss out on this.”

_And by Aniu_ , he swore on wolf ferocity, _we will make it in time._

**Author's Note:**

> Togo is older and understand human language much better than the dogs in Nome.
> 
> Also, they are absolutely concerned about the human kids. But sledding is also in their blood and this is a fantastic opportunity.
> 
> Any dogs mentioned later on on Togo’s team are taken from the Wikipedia. There’s one unnamed who I will have appear but not give a name to.


End file.
